Afraid
by Orokid
Summary: Gohan and Videl have some hard times.
1. Problem

**orokid: Woo hoo! I have a brand spanking new computer. Me so happy! I still don't own squat by the way, but I just got the first season of Detective Conan at Anime Club in the Tyler Mall! Once again- Me so happy!!!**

**This is my first ever DBZ fanfic that's going on My friends have read it and say that it sounds good but I really don't care what they say. I only want to know what my readers (if any) like or dislike about it. The fic is a Videl/Gohan coupling and it's a little weird. Just tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

AFRAID

He wondered why one night filled with endless happiness could cause such pain yet gleefulness in him at the same time. One night, he had ruined both their futures.

Could he tell her? Could he utter the words of how scared the strongest man in the universe was, afraid how badly he could fail? He had never acted like anything but the big brother role, but now…

His biggest role was coming. It was inside of her now.

"Please", she whimpered to him, tears in her eyes. "Say something." Her soft as velvet hands touched his harsh ones, trying hard to gain eye contact with him. "Speak to me, Gohan."

He gulped down his spit nervously as she spoke his name. Damn it! They weren't even out of high school yet!

"I'm…" He paused, tightly shutting his eyelids closed, hiding the coming tears. "I'm sorry", he told her, fists clenching powerfully together. "This is my entire fault, Videl. I did this to you." She hugged him, trying to soothe his knowledgeable fears. She only knew because she had them too. "I'm scared, Videl", he whispered, his tense body slightly loosening, holding her softly against him.

"I know", she told him softly, burying her face into his shirt. "Me too." She stopped, thinking to herself. What would their parents say? How would they live? Would she be a good mother? She never had one, so could she even try to be one? "Let's try to be strong. Mentally. We've been through worst than this. That's safe to say."

He held her to him, his tight grip on her body loose enough that she wouldn't get squashed against his broad chest. "I love you", he whispered, stuttering as his tears came strongly. "I love you so much, Videl."

"I love you too", she told him, kissing the top of his head gently, hands roaming his back as she tried to comfort him. Tears began to escape the strongholds of her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. It wasn't tears of sorrow from the loss of the final years of her childhood. They were tears of happiness, knowing that she was to bore the child of the one man she had loved since she met him; a future superhero was to come from her body. Nothing could take that joy away from her, not ever.

She held tightly as he cried out his worries and fears, weeping with him with her own doubts. After an hour had passed them by, they just stood, holding onto each other as if both their lives depended upon the two of them touching.

"Your dad is gonna freak", he told her softly, softly laughing at the idea.

"Your mom will love it", she told him warmly, a hand caressing his smooth face.

"That's what scares me." She giggled at his comment, mind wandering about how their parents would react to the news. So far, there hadn't been a knowledgeable reaction that she knew both of them envisioned. "Videl?"

She looked up at his pleading face, eyes worried. For the first time that she had known him, he had looked so pathetic childish. "What Gohan?" she questioned, voice containing all her fears at the moment.

"I hope it looks like you", he told her, pulling away from their hug. His hand had found her immediately, as if he were afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her in some way or another. "C'mon", he beckoned warmly, his feet rising from the ground they stood upon. "We have some things to explain. I suggest going to the place where we'll get into more trouble first."

She nodded a small smile on her playing on her soft lips. "Yeah, Chi-Chi's waiting."

**orokid: What do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Please just review!!!**


	2. Before

orokid: Back with a chapter two because I have been begged, cried for, threatened, assumed, etc. to continue this fanfic. Just to tell you, I didn't actually plan on going for a chapter two, and it's a surprise that I had fallen to the commands of my public. So, here it is. Chapter two of… AFRAID.

Disclaimer: Don't own series, characters, etc. Maybe just the plot, but who the Hell knows these days.

**Afriad**

**Chapter Two**

**Gohan's feet touched the ground and he shuttered slightly at the sight of his dome-like home. He had no idea how his mother would take the news of being a grandmother while he was still attending high school.**

**In fact, that same morning, his mother had commented on the statistics of teenage pregnancy, and how her "baby boys" would never make that mistake.**

**If only she had said something BEFORE that night both he and his mate had shared with one another.**

**A hand softly rested upon his shoulder, pulling him from recent thoughts and catching his worried gaze with her own. This here, this one woman, was their biggest challenge to overcome, and there was nothing that they could do to save themselves if her outcome wasn't the best.**

**"Ready?" she whispered to him, softly taking his strong hand into hers. He could only notice how her whole palm shook in obvious fear.**

**"Not really", he answered back just as softly, giving her hand a light and simple squeeze. He hoped that the small gesture would give her more confidence than either of them felt. "But who in reality would be ready to tell their mother, who has some strange fascination with grandchildren and tells you that she can't wait for a baby, that she will become a grandma in less than a year?" He sent the young woman beside him a soft, loving smile, nudging her lightly with his elbow.**

**He only grinned wider as she produced a small amused smirk.**

**"I think we should have gone to Daddy first", Videl told her beloved boyfriend, nudging him right back. "At least then we won't get belittled for our acts. We'd be lucky to get a pat on the head while he hides behind some expensive chair, trying to keep away from 'the punk that killed Cell' and his undeniably stronger daughter."**

**Gohan shook his head, slightly laughing at her words, knowing that her remark had been right on the money, so to speak. "Nah", he whispered into her ear softly, a smile upon his lips. "It's easier to face the music now than wait another day. She'll eventually find out and we will be in ten times worse trouble. You can ask my little brother about the china plate he broke last year."**

**For a moment, they stood silently, waiting for each other to say something. He wondered what his mother would do or say to them the moment that they told her about the child growing in Videl's womb. It would be like a double-edged blade- it would hit their silent opponent (his mother in a state of shock), but they too would only get the backlash from the other side. Both parties would be hurt, but he had no idea who would suffer more at the cruel hands that fate provided them.**

**"Onii-chan!" a loud squeaky yet gruff voice called from the doorway of the house not too far away. A small figure launched out from the house, soon applying himself to Gohan's leg.**

**For a short moment, he wondered if his own child would be doing the same to him as soon as they were old enough to walk, calling him and Videl mommy and daddy. He only pushed the thought away as he picked up his little brother and playfully threw him up into the air, pretending that nothing weight heavily on his mind.**

**After a minute of enjoying his older brother's liveliness, even the youngest Son child could tell that something was amiss between the usually happy couple.**

**"Gohan", the seven year-old began, looking at his elder sibling's girlfriend with a perplexed gaze. "What's wrong with onee-chan's ki? It's all weird." He awaited an answer while both teens looked at each other in both fear and questioning.**

**Turning back, the young man ruffled Goten's hair before smiling warmly at him. "Nothing's wrong, squirt. Just do yourself a favor and stay outside for a little while. Find me some cool lizards that Videl and I can look at when you come back. Alright?"**

**Unconviced still, he hesitantly nodded, knowing that nothing good was going to happen if he warned him to stay away from the inside of the house. Carefully, he scampered off into the woods, looking back just one time before continuing on.**

**Gohan looked into his beloved's eyes only once prior to moving towards the door of his family's home, pulling slightly at her arm to make her follow, although unwillingly.**

**This would be a long day.**

**orokid: Chapter two done. orokid is now finished with this story- for now at least. It depends on if I get ten people to review of this chapter, and it's only then will I make a chapter three. Peaceout! And don't forget to review if you want this to continue.**


	3. Confrontment

orokid: Hey! Back with the third installment (finally). lol. Sorry. I don't update quickly, if you haven't noticed. Sorry again. But thats just who I am so live with it.

disclaimer: I don't own squat, like everything else I write, so it doesn't matter anymore. cries

**Afraid**

Gohan and Videl stood in front of the one that they had assumed would have done one of many things- yell, curse, throw them out of the house, murder them- but all of those seemed much better than the reaction they were recieving now. For all of this time, since Gohan had let slip the news- whether joyful or disaterous depending to how she was taking it- out from his lips, his mother had remained incredibly silent. Fear gripped the young, unmarried couple as the older woman opened her mouth, only to close it.

She was speechless.

Was this the last time they would ever see the inside of the Son home? They didn't know, but they feared the outcome sure enough.

He could see differing emotions warring within those obsidian orbs that she had come to share with her two sons. One moment, she seemed as though she were ready to kill them both, and the next seemed to be something somewhat near extreme happiness. The young man could see depression, excitement, fury, ecetera, ecetera inside the very eyes of the mother who had scorned him for even thinking about fighting at all when he had been a boy. Truthfully, he didn't know what she would say, but he knew that his things should or would be capsulized by the morning.

"Mom, I..." He couldn't speak his mind, nor tell the woman who had given him life what he thought about what had occured. All he wanted her to know was that he was sorry, but also that the two of them were happy about the development, the young fetus within the body of his beloved, and that they wanted the child that was to grow from it. His statement only failed him though, and he just couldn't make her truly understand that this moment just felt... right... to them.

Videl's hand shook as he held it within his own, and he only gave her hand a gentle and loving squeeze. He knew inside of him that this was as hard for her as it was for him, and all he really wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her tightly in his strong embrace. Gohan wished that he could just protect her from the pain she was feeling right then. His mate needed his strength, his love, and he was all the more willing to give it to her- because he knew more than anything that she would do the same for him. They loved each other that much, and nothing- especially something like this- would ever break that bond.

"Mrs. Son, we... Gohan and I, I mean... we want this baby." His dark eyes turned and gazed at the woman he loved more than life itself, surprised that she had found the words that he had tried to say only moments earlier. The demi-Sayian could only smile at the sight, feeling awfully proud of the amazing young woman who had somehow found it in her heart to love (as her father called him) as alien such as him. He had no idea how she did it, but he only thanked her for her blessing called love. "I know that... that we're young, but... we can't live without each other, and... and I know we wouldn't try to either." He could feel the heat resonating from her face from where he stood, and he only gave her hand yet another squeeze, telling her that it was okay. She didn't have to continue if she didn't wish to.

"We came here to tell you that, well, we want this baby that _we _made, and... and that I can't live without this woman." The words had surprised him, and he really didn't know what to tell her other than the truth. He didn't know of the reaction that was to come but... as long as they were together, everything would be okay. He just knew it.

But the creepiest reaction of all had come.

Chi-Chi had jumped from her spot, dropping the China plate that she had been drying, and hugged the teens tightlly in her arms. Her eldest swore he could see stars reflecting in the older woman's eyes, which meant one thing...

"My first grand-baby!"

They were forgiven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

orokid: Ummm... Yeah, I know its been a while, but I've kinda been outlawed from the computer. I'm sneaking on to type this out and put it on, just so you know, so I'm sorry it's been taking this long.


End file.
